Love For The Earl
by spongebobXhinata
Summary: NOTE: This fanfic is held in a mix of modern time and 18th century. In this fanfic I make basically a love pentagon five people with Ciel, Sebastian, Marley OC , Elizabeth, and Alois.
1. Chapter 1

Love For The Earl

"Thanks very much! I will have a good supper tonight!" I told the woman that sold me some ingredients at the market. She didn't budge a smile, but threw a glare at me. Sorry for trying to be friendly lady. As I spin to walk to my carriage where Melina my family's butler sits, I see him. His teal hair lightly caresses his pale cheeks. He stands tall and mighty, cane in hand. He strolls down the street with such significance. Everyone tosses him the usual smile or wave. But I just stare. I can feel myself practically drooling over him, but what 13 year old wouldn't? He locks his eyes onto mine and I blush, my cheeks turning a deep wine red. About as red as my eyes. Oh god! What if he's thinking about how strange my eyes are? I shift my eyes toward the stone brick road and make my way to the carriage. I accidently bump into Ciel.

"Sorry, I-I'm so very sorry. Please forgive me!"

"It's fine, just a wee bit mistake. Not your fault."

I swear my face is on fire, as red as my cheeks are. I do a slight curtsy and shuffle towards my carriage again. I know I should be embarrassed to _death_, but a smile creeps on my face. I don't speak or even mumble the whole carriage ride home. I just. Smile. I hand my mom the groceries and run all the way up the flight of stairs to my room. I lay on the bed and do everything a boy-crazed teenage girl would. I laugh, I smile, I blush, and I just sit thinking about him. Hopefully I have a class with him. I hear he will be coming to the Academy next month, his butler suggested it I presume. His butler has wine red eyes, just like me. It's kind of strange. After supper I dress in my night gown, blow out the candles, and dream about him.

On the way to the estate, I can't help but let my curiosity overcome me.

"Sebastian, weren't those girls eyes very strange?"

Sebastian looks up at me confusingly while I continue to glance out of the window.

"I mean she had very deep red eyes, like yours. Is it possible that…"

"She's a demon too?"

He read my mind. I hate it when he knows exactly what I'm going to say, but I love it at the same time.

" Precisely. Sebastian, I want you to find out as much information about her as you can, and be back in time to have supper ready."

I continue to glance out the window, head resting in hand.

"Yes, my lord." And he is off like that. Oh that Sebastian. He can really amaze me, intrigue me. He never completely fails me. It's hard for me though, I can never look him straight in his eyes, or I'll get lost in them.


	2. Chapter 2

It sort of feels like someone is following me. You know how you just get that feeling. Around school, walking home, in town. The feeling just doesn't go away. I always hear faint footsteps and they stop whenever I turn around. On the way home from school three cats ran past me and stopped behind me, as if they were looking up at someone behind me. It's kind of eerie, but other than that I'm totally excited! Ciel started school today and I have 3 whole classes with him. I have a feeling we will be spending a lot of time together. I'm hoping we will anyways. But the only person he was obsessed with was Lizzie. I mean come on. I know he's set to be engaged to her, but that doesn't mean he can't give other girls a chance. How can he even stand her frilliness and high pitch voice? I'm her _best friend _and even _I _have a hard time coping with it. Maybe I'll try to introduce myself tomorrow, if I have the guts. Maybe if I wear frilly clothes like Lizzie, he'll notice me. Once I get home, I'll run a nice hot bath. I've got some prepping to do

By the time I got up to my room I was ready to pass out.

"Damn it, Sebastian. It's too much work carrying these books all day! Why do I even need to go to school, if you can teach me."

"Young master, it will help you socialize a bit more. If you know more people, it can help with some of your cases."

"Well start a hot bath and make sure to put a cup of-"

"Earl Gray tea, Young master?"

Why does he do that so often? It doesn't help my attraction for him. Curse you Sebastian.

"Yes, and start on dinner while you're at it." I spit out without looking into his eyes.

"Yes, my Lord."

When Sebastian finally closed the door I sighed and dropped to my bed. Why did I have this attraction towards him? It's not normal for me to want anyone so badly. It's not normal for me to want anyone. But, Sebastian. He intrigues me. The way he pulls off his glove with a swift move using his mouth. The way he looks at me. The way he treats me. Like he cares. But I know he doesn't. He just makes it seem so because of the contract. I move my hand to my marked eye. It's just that sometimes it feels as if he is _trying _to seduce me. I better get to the bath. The sooner I do that and finish dinner, the sooner I can rest.

As I undressed the young master to get ready for his bath, I couldn't help but stare so intensely at his body. I need to stop this. I can't keep coming on to the young master. I can't keep sending him signals. We have a contract, and I must stay true to it. But sometimes, I believe he is sending me signals, too. He isn't stiff anymore when I dress and undress him. It even seems his face is welcoming me. He doesn't look me in the eyes anymore, though. It seems like he doesn't care.

"Young master, please enjoy your bath. Dinner will be ready just in time."

"Thank you, Sebastian."

I couldn't help but have my mouth agape as he climbed into the tub. He never appreciates what I do. Or it doesn't seem like it. No, I must've heard incorrectly.

"Pardon?"

I heard him sigh and take a deep breath. Like it was killing him to say it.

"Did I stutter?"

I managed a smile at my master's old ways as I made my way to the door.

"No, you didn't my lord."


	3. Chapter 3

"And now all because his butler, I can spend all day with him! Isn't that great, Marley?"

I sigh looking at the the time. Nowhere near time for her to go home. I shift my position on the bed, uncomfortable talking about Ciel and Lizzie.

"Yeah, just peachy."

He should be coming over soon with Ciel. We are in a project group together for Language Arts. I'm kind of excited having the two cutes boys coming to _my _house and being in _my _room and sitting on _my _bed. They should be here in exactly five minutes. Only five more minutes of listening to Lizzie. I start to space out and think of if Ciel and I could ever be. Then I hear it.

"THE DOORBELL. I, uh, I mean… the doorbell just rang. No big deal."

Lizzie looked at me like I was insane but I just turned and half jogged-half walked to the door. I smooth my hands over my dress and put on my best smile. It pains me to know how much I look like Lizzie but I'll do what it takes to gain Ciel's attention. I open the door to see him. Ciel Phantomhive. Standing with the blond haired boy.

" Alois! Ciel! You made it!"

They looked at me like I was crazy and then Alois broke the silence with a loud chuckle.

"What in the hell are you wearing Marley?'

"Oh very subtle, Trancy."

Ciel, he stood up for me! I think.

"Oh uh, I was just trying this dress on for my mom. She, uh, wanted to see how I looked in it." I tried to cover up my real excuse.

"Well are you going to let us in honey?"

Alois. He's gorgeous. As gorgeous as Ciel. But is he even into girls?

"Oh, uh, come on in! My butler, Melina, will show you to my room. Meanwhile, I'll put on some normal clothes."

Melina, in all her beauty, introduced herself. Sometimes I wish I looked like Melina. She has beautiful blond hair the falls to her hips and gorgeous green eyes. I also wish I had her bubbly and friendly personality instead of my awkward and jealous one. As she lead them up the stairs, I grabbed some blue jeans and a collar shirt from my extra wardrobe downstairs. I want to burn the dress and all it's frilliness, but it seemed like Ciel was enjoying it. When I finally made it to my room, nobody was working. Alois was sitting crisscrossed looking through my photo albums. Lizzie was practically screaming in Ciel's ear about how happy she is she can spend more time with him. Ciel just relaxed on my bed, glancing at my walls. I cleared my throat softly but no one noticed. I cleared my throat again, but more asserted.

"So, should we get to work?"

Alois scoffed at my question.

"The project isn't due for two weeks. Let's enjoy it." He stood up and whispered in my ear.

"If you know what I mean." It sounded like he was trying to seduce me, but please. Alois? Seduce me? Is he even interested in vaginas?

Ciel cracked a smile.

"Yeah, we have plenty of time. We should all get to know each other."

Lizzie practically jumped on Ciel when he spoke those words.

"Oh Ciel! How did you know I wanted to know more about you?"

Ciel sighed deeply with annoyance on his face. I giggled a little at Lizzie's vulnerability for him. We all sat on my bed and started sharing. I hope Ciel is interested in learning about me.

I stand on my bedroom balcony looking out at the stars. I can feel Sebastian's presence behind me. I wish he would come a little closer. I want his arms wrapped around me. As I spin to face him, I continue to avoid his eyes that make me melt.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I feel hungry. Prepare me some-"

"Sushi, sir?"

I gasped a little at how accurate he was. How did he know? I then grinned, happy that he knows me so well. I spin back to face the night sky.

"Precisely."

I can feel him. He hovered in closer. I bit my lip to hold back from completely plopping on him and kissing him. He kept on moving closer to me until he was merely six inches away.

"Vegetable or fish sushi, master?"

"Surprise me."

Sebastian then leaned in, slightly cracked open his mouth and let out

"Yes, my Lord." Oh so sexily. It's like he's trying to drive me wild.

"And hurry, I need to rest."

As I watched the master finish his supper, I couldn't stop glimpsing at him. His flawless face. His beautiful blue eye. The way he looks up at me, and I look away. He's ever so intriguing. I need to stop hinting at him. I know I do. Is this even happening. A demon having feelings for a human? A weakling. But it's how defenseless he is that make me want to embrace him in my arms. He loudly clashes his fork on the now empty plate and clears his throat.

"I presume you're finished."

"Yes Sebastian."

I placed his empty dishes on a tray I will take out later as he makes his way to look out his window.

"I'm ready for bed."

Now here comes the hard part. Controlling myself. I shuffle over to him and remove his vest. I remove his shoes and socks. I unbutton his pants and slide them off of his pale legs glistening in the moonlight. Now all that's left is his eye patch and shirt, then I can get his sleeping clothes on. I start to tug on the strings holding up his eye patch when suddenly he spins and stares into my eyes.

"Sebastian."

I tilt my head to the side, unknowing what to do. Ciel sighs.

"Do I have to do everything around here?"

He quickly swoops in and plants his soft, baby-like lips on mine. He wraps his arms around my neck and I can feel his breath on mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the suggestions Rosiee, I'll put them to good use! ^_^ Just to let you know, in case you didn't know, the time period is mixed with modern day and a little 18****th**** century culture. It's mostly modern day though. I also bring Alois's POV into this! Okay well enjoy! ^_^**

Marley's POV

I hate to admit it but, yesterday was actually fun! We talked about everything we possibly could, we laughed. I would do it all over again if I could. Everyone left but Alois. He fell asleep and he still hasn't left. Good thing it's Saturday, otherwise he'd be late for school. I woke up with his head in my lap and I just about blushed to death! Although I won't see Ciel, I have a feeling Alois will be staying at my house all day. I pulled a string by my bed, which rang a bell in Melina's bedroom so she knows to come to me. I don't like bothering Melina often, I usually make my own food-or mom does-, I usually clean my own room, and I usually walk into town on my own. Only sometimes do I tend to bother her, and I guess now is one of those times. She opens the door ever so quietly and walks over to me. I try to not wake Alois so I whisper.

"Can you make us some breakfast and bring it up to my room? I'll clean it up later."

Melina nods and swiftly makes her way out of the room without making a sound. I carefully move Alois's head from my lap. I look into my closet and pull out my usual clothes. A green scarf, a gray sweater, and blue jeans. Although there is no need for the scarf, I don't want anyone to know what happened. I don't want anyone to know why my eyes are red. I slip on some socks and set my black, lace up combat boots next to my bed to put on later. I seat myself in front of my vanity a slowly brush out my hair. I wonder what Ciel is doing right now.

Ciel's POV

I-I can't believe I did that last night. I kissed him. As soon as I kissed him, he blushed a little and let me kiss him, but he didn't return the kiss. Maybe I was wrong about his feelings for me. Maybe I misinterpreted his expressions and actions. The kiss felt so right, though. I wanted it to last forever. I wanted him to take me in his arms and kiss me right back, with twice as much assertion. When I ended the kiss, he just sat there wide-eyed. I turned back towards the window and said to him, not trying to make my voice crack from disappointment.

"Get out of my sight, I can finish undressing myself."

He then stood straight up and bowed down, as usual.

"Yes my L-"

"Don't say it Sebastian. Just leave." Even the way he said 'Yes, my Lord' didn't make me feel the tiniest bit better. Once he left I didn't even bother to undress myself. I was so angry and disappointed at the same time, I just balled up my fists and lay down in the bed, shirt and eye patch still on. I woke up before the sun rose early this morning. I don't want to be on this estate at all at the moment. I'm going to see if Marley is free.

Sebastian's POV

The young master is so angry at me, but what was I supposed to do? It took me by surprise. Yes I did enjoy him softly breathing into my mouth while he kissed me. Yes I liked his lips on mine. Yes I liked him being half naked and lean on me. But I couldn't kiss him back. It could get carried away and there could be no one there to stop us. I could hurt him. He didn't even let me finish saying 'Yes, my Lord' to him. He was that angry with me. When I knocked on the door and asked if he needed anything he said to fuck off. How rude. But that is the young master. I just hopes he gets over it and quick.

Alois's POV ;)

I cracked open my eyes. Where was I? I looked over to the nightstand to my right and saw a picture of Marley. Oh yeah. I stayed the night here. I sat up and yawned. Marley was sitting at the vanity, making herself pretty. I don't know why she does that though, she's already beautiful. Every guy at school thinks so, she must not realize it. I see her ruby red eyes glance at me in the mirror and she smiles.

"Well good morning sunshine!" I chuckle.

"Hey, babe." I say, and then I realize what I said. Why did I say that? Yes, I have the hugest crush on Marley, but she can't know that. She rolls her eyes, interpreting it as a joke. I'm glad she did but sometimes I just want to tell her. I'm in my boxers and nothing else as I walk over to her, putting my hand on her shoulder. I watch her apply makeup and brush out her hair. I want to tell her to stop, but I hold myself back. I start to say something when the doorbell rings.

"Oh! That's Ciel! I'll bring him up." And she jumps up and runs out of the room like that. How am I supposed to tell her that I'm in love with her? While I wait for the two to come up, I just sit and look through her photo albums at her, pretty much teasing myself.


End file.
